The 4th Sister
by italianangel38
Summary: The girls meet there other sister, that no one knew about. My take on how I think the next season will go.
1. Default Chapter

Hey this is my first Charmed Fic so please be nice, I hope it comes out good. Please R&R for me.. So on the wb11.com it says that the girls are getting a new sister named Paige and that Prue is leaving the show so I wrote this about how I thought the show would happen.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry! My head is up in the clouds today!" Phoebe exclaims after she ran into a girl at school. "Hey your in my pysch class right?"  
  
The girl picks up her book and stands back up "Yea, I am , I'm Paige."   
  
"Listen I really am sorry, hey do you want to go to the café over there and get some lunch with me?"   
  
"Actually I was just going there myself, so yea I'd like that, it's hard to catch up on school and meet people when you just move somewhere" Paige smiles  
  
"Yea I bet it is." Phoebe smiles  
  
They go over to the café, get their food and sit down.  
  
"So where did you move here from?" Phoebe asks  
  
"I just moved here from Anaheim."   
  
"Oh yea, so why did you decide to move here?"  
  
"Well I was born here, and I wanted to see if I could find anything about my past, besides I always liked it here."  
  
"Why do you want to find out anything about you past? If you don't mind me asking." Phoebe asks confused  
  
"I don't mind. My mom died when I was like 4 and my dad raised me, but I found out he wasn't really my father- birth father I mean."  
  
"My mom died when I was 3, my sisters and I were raised by my father and my grandmother. So I can sort of understand you."  
  
"Yea I guess so, but at least you had some family around, everything was so different for me."  
  
"How come?"  
  
Paige considers it then says "It's hard to explain, it's not very believable and people aren't so kind about things or people that are different."  
  
" I know what you mean about that, more then you would ever think." Phoebe smiles "Hey, I really have to go, want to do this again tomorrow?"  
  
"Yea, I would. And I should go too." Paige says getting up. "Bye Phoebe"  
  
"Bye Paige" Phoebe heads to her car and goes home.  
  
***********  
  
"Hey your a little late today" Piper notices as Phoebe comes into the house  
  
"Yea I had lunch with someone I met today" Phoebe explains  
  
"A guy friend?" Prue asks hopefully  
  
"No, I am still with Cole. Leo! You scared me!" Phoebe exclaims  
  
"Sorry, I have to ask you something." Leo says  
  
"Sure what is it?" Phoebe asks  
  
"You were talking to someone today."  
  
"Yea Paige, she just moved here." Phoebe answers  
"Did anything seem well different about her?"  
  
"Leo what is going on?" Piper asks  
  
"The elders found out, that some sort of new magical power came here, and they think it's her."  
  
"Good power or bad power?" Prue asks  
  
"Good I think, but sometimes you never know, I need you to find out everything you can, just be careful OK?" Leo asks Phoebe.  
  
"Sure Leo,"  
  
"Hey why don't you invite her to the club tonight, so that way we'll all be there in case anything happens." Piper suggests  
  
"Good idea, I'll go call her."  
  
**************  
  
"Is your friend here yet?" Leo asks Phoebe later on that night at the club.  
  
"No not yet- oh wait there she is! Paige!" Phoebe calls going to the entrance  
  
"Leo, they think she might be evil?" Prue asks looking at the girl Phoebe is greeting.  
  
"Yea Leo she doesn't exactly look threatening." Piper states. Paige is a little shorter then Phoebe, and has brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Actually she kind of looks like you guys." Leo says  
  
"Right Leo, I think your a little paranoid" Prue laughs  
  
"Guys this is Paige, Paige this is Prue, Piper and Leo." Phoebe introduces them all.  
  
"Hi" Paige says shaking their hands, when she shakes Leo's hand she looks a little confused for a second then smiles. "So you guys are all sisters?"  
  
"Yea" Prue answers  
  
"Want a drink?" Piper asks  
  
"No I can't, not old enough." Paige smiles.  
  
"How old are you?" Piper asks  
  
"20" Paige answers  
  
"Hey that's a year younger then me." Phoebe laughs  
  
"Yea, uh I'll be right back." Paige says  
  
"What was that about?" Piper asks  
  
"Maybe he just brings bad feeling onto everyone" Prue says as Cole walks into the room.  
  
"Hey baby" Phoebe greets Cole.  
  
"Hey" Cole stops  
  
"Cole? What's wrong?" Phoebe asks concerned.  
  
"You didn't bring any of your whitelighter friends down here did you?" Cole asks Leo  
  
"No why?"  
  
"Because there is another whitelighter in here." Cole looks around "Over there." He gestures into the direction Paige went off in.  
  
Phoebe, Prue and Leo walk over there, in time to see a blue light disappear   
  
"What was that?" Prue exclaims   
  
Paige turns around surprised. "Uh"  
  
"That was a whitelighter" Phoebe says  
  
"You know about them?" Paige asks  
  
"So your one of them?" Leo asks  
  
"No"  
  
"Then what was-"  
  
"That was my father."   
  
"Your real father?" Phoebe asks  
  
"No, my real father was I mean is mortal."  
  
"So, you mother married a whitelighter then?" Leo asks  
  
Paige takes a breath, "My mom was a witch, but she ran off with a whitelighter, when she found out she was pregnant she told Nate, the whitelighter I was his, but he found out I wasn't and then my mom died, but raised me until I turned 18, so I found out my dad was mortal so I came out here to see if I could figure out my life"  
  
"So why was he here?" Leo asks  
  
"I asked him to come, I thought you were a whitelighter, but I'm not as good at telling so I asked him."  
  
"Wait, how could you tell, your a witch, not whitelighter." Prue says  
"I am a witch but I'm not very good at it, I only know some things, I can do some whiteligher things though." Paige explains  
  
"What kind of things?" Leo asks  
  
"I can sense if there is demon around, or danger ,I can heal some small stuff, and I can do that disappearing things but from only like inside a building to outside of a building."  
  
"And Nate taught you that?" Prue asks  
  
"Yea, he wanted to make sure I was protected, I am supposed to be some powerful witch, like when added to the rest of my family, make it even more powerful, but since I was never taught I'm not, but if I learn or connect with my family-"  
  
"You would be really powerful and that makes you a target to make sure it never happens."  
  
"Exactly, and I get followed almost everywhere I go, so it makes everything more difficult."  
  
"Well maybe we can help you with some sort of spell to find your family" Phoebe offers  
  
"Yea, I think we can work something out." Prue says  
  
"Thanks I'd like that."  
  
"Why don't you come home with me tomorrow after class?" Phoebe asks   
  
"OK I'll see you tomorrow then." Paige says, and leaves the club  
  
"So will it work?" Leo asks   
  
"It should" Prue says  
  
"Good, because she is in trouble I can sense it. The sooner she gets with her family the better." Leo says  
  
****************  
  
"Hey!" Phoebe greets Paige the next day.  
  
"Hi." Paige says a little preoccupied.  
  
"What's wrong?" Phoebe asks  
  
"I don't know, something doesn't feel right. Something is wrong."  
  
"Did something happen?"   
  
"I don't know, last night when I was sleeping, I felt like something was there, and I felt pain and I woke up but nothing but there, I thought I was just being paranoid, you know scaring myself, but this wasn't there yesterday." Paige hold up her arm to reveal a large cut on her forearm and some bruising around it.  
  
"What happened? How did?"  
  
"I don't know, it felt like a knife. But I must be crazy"   
  
"I don't think you can imagine this. Did you try to heal it?"  
  
"Yea, but it didn't work, I must of been to freaked out, I don't have very good control of my powers."  
  
"Well I'm sure Leo can fix it." Phoebe assures Paige. They go to Phoebe's car, and Phoebe gets a flash a them getting hit by something falling off a car.   
  
"Paige wait!" Phoebe calls as Paige goes to step into the road a car comes tearing around the corner and the wood they had on top fell off just missing Phoebe and Paige.   
They see a man across the street look angry and disappear (literally) when he finds they are both ok.  
  
"How did you know that was going to happen?" Paige asks suprised  
  
"There is a lot more that you don't know. Come on I'll tell you later."  
  
  
  
Go to chapter 2 I broke up the chapters so it wouldn't be too long J  



	2. What's Next?

Chapter 2  
  
***************  
  
"Guys? I'm back!" Phoebe calls once inside the maor.  
  
"Hey, you ready to try this out?" Prue asks "I think it will work."  
  
"Yea, but first it Leo here?" Phoebe asks  
  
"He's right here." Piper says coming into the living room with Leo. "What's wrong."  
  
Phoebe looks at Paige and Paige pulls up her sleeve and shows the cut.  
  
"What happened?" Leo asks  
  
"Can you heal it Leo?" Phoebe asks  
  
"Yea, I should be able to."   
  
"Paige what happened?" Prue asks  
  
"I don't know, I thought someone was in my apartment and I woke up but no one was there and I had this cut."  
  
"She said it felt like a knife" Phoebe adds  
  
"OK hold up your arm" Leo tells Paige and he places his hands over the cut and heals her arm.   
  
Paige steps back and looks at her arm then looks up and says "What are you guys?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Piper asks  
  
"Guy we almost got hit by wood falling off a car today."  
  
"Well are you ok?" Prue asks  
  
"Yea, but I had a premonition of it, and some guy did it"  
  
"Some guy?" Piper asks   
  
"A demon" Phoebe says simply "Listen guys we should tell her."  
  
"Tell me what?" Paige asks confused.  
  
"We are witches." Phoebe says "Prue and Piper and I. We're the-"  
  
"Charmed Ones." Paige finishes.  
  
"How did you know?" Piper asks  
  
"I felt it, I don't know why, it only works sometimes but I felt it."  
  
"Maybe we should do this to find your family." Prue suggests  
  
"Yea, OK." Paige agrees.  
  
They all sit around the coffee table, Prue hands Paige a chain with a charm on the end and instructs her to hold it over the map laid out on the table. Phoebe, Piper and Prue say a chant to locate her family. The charm rest right on top of where the manor is.  
  
"It didn't work" Piper says looking at the map.  
  
"Well maybe it's just saying she should stay here, so she wont get hurt." Leo suggests  
"Maybe you should stay, at least for the weekend" Prue suggests  
  
"OK" Paige answers.  
  
"Come on I'll show you where the guest room is." Phoebe leads the way upstairs and lets Paige into the room.  
  
Gram suddenly appears.   
  
" Gram What are you doing here?" Phoebe asks  
  
"Phoebe, I need to talk to you."   
  
"Gram this is-"  
  
"Paige yes I know. Paige do you remember me?"  
  
"Yea, you were there at the funeral when my mother died. Right?" Paige answers  
  
"That's right, I would of come to you more often, but Nate had a protection spell put over you so you couldn't be tracked."  
  
"Yea I know, but why would you want to come see me?" Paige asks confused  
  
"Do you remember anyone else at the funeral?" Gram asks  
  
"There were a lot of people there, Nate, you, there was this one guy, who looked mad and upset at the same time."  
  
"Good, who else was with that man?"  
  
"Gram what is the point of making her remember her mother's funeral? Don't you think it's a but morbid?" Phoebe asks  
  
"He had kids with him." Paige says "He did right?"  
  
"Yes, how many?"  
  
"Three"  
  
"Girls or boys?"  
  
"Girls, what is the point of this?" Paige asks   
  
"The smallest one, what was she wearing?" Gram asks  
  
Paige thinks hard "A pink dress, like I was, I did that because it was my mom's favorite color."  
  
Phoebe gasps "Gram what's going on?"  
  
"Phoebe, you mother had one more child after you, with your father, when your mother ran off with Nate she told him the baby was his, he found out later likewise. Paige what's your full name."  
  
"My what? Oh it's Paige Haliwell."  
  
"Phoebe do you see where I am getting at now?"  
  
"Yes I do, but it's kind of hard to believe."  
  
"I know it is." Gram assures her.  
  
"I don't, get it" Paige interjects.  
  
"Paige, Phoebe, Prue and Piper are your sisters." Gram says gently "And I am your grandmother."  
  
Paige looks confused. "Is this some kind of joke or something?"  
  
"Phoebe go get a picture of you three and your mother." Gram instructs her.  
  
Phoebe leaves the room and returns with a picture.   
  
"Paige is that your mother?" Gram asks gently  
  
Paige nods. "Uh can you guys leave for a while? I need to think."  
  
"Sure" Phoebe says going to the door.   
  
"Call if you need anything" Gram says kissing Paige lightly on the head.  
  
**************  
  
"Phoebe what's wrong?" Prue asks seeing Phoebe's face "Gram what are you doing here?"  
  
"Tell them Phoebe" Gram coaxes  
  
"Tell us what?" Piper asks getting up.  
  
"That spell you did before worked."  
  
"What are you talking about Phoebe, it pointed to our house." Prue answers  
  
"I know and it was right."  
  
"So what your saying that Paige is our little sister?" Piper asks  
  
"That's exactly what I am saying. Her last name is Haliwell, she even remembered me wearing a pink dress at the funeral cause it was mom's favorite color, she remembers everything." Phoebe confirms.  
  
"Gram you knew?" Prue asks  
  
"Yes, but I couldn't find her because Nate had a protective spell put over her so no one could find her." Gram answers "I didn't want to tell you or your father because I had no idea where she was."  
  
"It doesn't make sense, we are the power of three not four" Prue says  
  
"That's true" Leo says "But when you put the three pieces together there is another circle in the middle, that's where the fourth power comes in, with her it makes the power of three even stronger."  
  
"Leo you knew?" Piper asks  
  
"No, I didn't I just pieced everything together." He assures her. "But until she can use powers like you three can, she is in danger."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Phoebe asks  
  
Before anyone could answer they hear a loud thump upstairs and some glass breaking. They all hurry upstairs to see what happened.  
  
TBC'd soon please R&R I hope it was good. I can be reached at italianangel1438@hotmail.com if you have any suggestions.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
